Vexen
|-|KHCoM= |-|KHIII= Summary Vexen, the Chilly Academic (いてつく学究 Itetsuku Gakkyū?, lit. Freezing Scholar), is the Nobody of Even and is Rank IV within Organization XIII. He controls ice and uses it to command storms and blizzards, freezing his opponents solid, while defending himself with his massive shield. Vexen was the highest-ranking member of the Organization inside Castle Oblivion, but ironically he is the first Organization member to be eliminated. He created the Riku Replica and uses the Replica to carry out several experiments on Riku and Sora. Vexen appears in Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories. He appears in Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days as a playable character in Mission Mode. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 4-C Name: Vexen, The Chilly Academic, Even, Number IV Origin: Kingdom Hearts Gender: Male Age: '''No more than 10 years of age, physiologically an adult '''Classification: Nobody of Even, Number IV of Organization XIII, Reserve of the True Organization XIII Powers and Abilities: |-|Powers and Abilities=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Nobody Physiology, Genius Intelligence, Summoning (Can summon his main weapon. Can summon hordes Nobodies of and Heartless. His Nobodies have access to standard Nobody Physiology. His Heartless have access to standard Heartless Physiology), Immortality Negation (Types 5, Can destroy the skeletal forms of the piratesdespite being neither alive nor dead), Data Manipulation, Information Analysis/Manipulation, Duplication, and Power Mimicry (Created a duplicate of Sora through absorbing data), Self-Sustenance (Type 1. Can breathe in space), Flight, Darkness Manipulation, Teleportation, Magic, Air Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Expert Shieldbearer |-|Resistances=Cosmic Radiations, Darkness Manipulation, Corruption (His Black Coat protects him from the corrupting influence of the darkness of the lanes between and the Realm of Darkness), Time Stop (Can move inside of the Realm of Darkness), Information Manipulation (Unaffected by Namine's powers while in Castle Oblivion), Existence Erasure (Can take hits from Heartless, which can do this with any attack), Madness Manipulation (Type 3), Mind Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, and Willpower Manipulation (The Realm of Darkness has been stated to eradicate existence itself within it, and anyone who's traveled there have never returned, Ansem the Wise by being in the Realm of Darkness was losing his sense of self and memories, having to give into his hatred to survive, Aqua not long after being in the Realm of Darkness lost the will to continue, and needed to stay true to her friends to fight it), Ice Manipulation, (Unaffected by his own power), Possible Resistances to Magic, Gravity Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation, Void Manipulation, Attack Nullification, Power Nullification, Life Absorption, Perception Manipulation, Attack Reflection, Transmutation, Mind Manipulation, Illusion Creation, Time Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement, Curse Manipulation, BFR, Sealing, Power Mimicry, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Death Manipulation, and Paralysis Inducement via Master's Circle Attack Potency: At least Large Star level (Fought Sora and Riku despite being one of the weaker members of the original Organization alongside Demyx and Zexion) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Can keep up with Sora and Riku) Lifting Strength: At least Class M Striking Strength: At least Large Star Class Durability: At least Large Star level (Able to survive and take hits from Sora and Riku) Stamina: Very high Range: Standard melee range. Tens of meters with ice projectiles. Standard Equipment: Frozen Pride, his shield Intelligence: Genius. True to his title, Vexen is the Organization's foremost researcher, being one of its highest-ranked members and conducting experiments involving Sora and his memories for Vexen. This is best exemplified in his most well-known invention: Replicas, artificial Nobodies that are copies of other beings, demonstrating their abilities and combat prowess and can even develop personalities and gain hearts like normal Nobodies. He approaches life as if it were a grand experiment, formulating hypotheses and putting them to the test in a logical manner. However, he is arguably the least competent member of the Organization in combat, being the first among them to fall to Sora (but was finished off by Axel) and is reduced to begging for his life in the end. Nevertheless, he is far from incompetent in this regard, giving Sora a number of hard fights with his endless ice projectiles, replica creations, and some skill in melee combat. On the other hand is frequently blinded by hubris, believing his rank to be a sign of authority and power within the Organization, not realizing that he was sent away to be done away with along with the rest and constantly taunting Sora until his demise. Weaknesses: Vexen is rather arrogant and is somewhat lacking in actual combat experience compared to the other members of the Organization, He needs to be hard-pressed to use Diamond Dust and Orbital Ice. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Blizzara: Vexen fires off a homing shard of ice to deal ice-elemental damage. * Blizzaga: Pillars of ice repeatedly erupt from the ground at Vexen's command, dealing significant ice-damage. This attack is activated very quickly and can be used along with his other attacks. * Data Stream: Vexen surrounds his opponents in a stream of data, trapping his opponents in a massive block of ice that its difficult to break. * Diamond Dust: His Limit Break and strongest attack, Vexen will either rapidly generate pillars of ice or entire glaciers to encase and freeze opponents, dealing heavy amounts of ice-elemental damage. Alternatively, he generates a massive blizzard that slows enemies to a crawl and deals continuous damage. * Freeze: Vexen flash-freezes his target, leaving them vulnerable to further attacks. * Frozen Shield: Vexen telekinetically controls the Frozen Pride to allow him to gather data, defending him from practically any frontal attack. However, it can be temporarily shattered if struck with a sufficient number of attacks. * Ice Burn: Vexen freezes the moisture generated by his attacks to generate a layer of ice on the floor, hindering his foes' movements due to the loss of traction. * Ice Needle: Vexen channels his powers into the ground, causing rows of icicles to rapidly shoot up from the floor in an attempt to impale the opponent, the icicles following their target as they move around. * Orbital Ice: Arguably Vexen's most devastating attack, when hard-pressed he generates four chunks of ice as large of himself to orbit him, deflecting all incoming attacks as he begins flying after his opponents. The shards deal heavy ice-elemental damage on contact, and can be directed away from him as homing projectiles to chase his foes down should they try to evade. * Replicas: Vexen utilizes a device that constantly tracks his opponents with a magic circle, recording their data if they do not try to avoid it. Should it absorb a sufficient amount of data, Vexen will be able to create a dark Replica of them to assist him in combat. These copies are hastily made, and are thus shrouded in darkness and feral, but are nevertheless powerful enough to challenge Sora with rapid clawing and lunging attacks, and Vexen can accumulate even more data during the fight to further strengthen the Replica if it is allowed to persist. * Shield Blow: Vexen slashes his opponent with Frozen Pride's spikes before an icicle rises from below to impale them at the end. * Slide Break: Vexen forms a massive icicle on the bottom tip of the Frozen Pride before jabbing and slashing the opponent with its increased cutting power and range. He then smashes them into the floor with the icicle's heft, which deals heavy damage but breaks the icicle in the process. * Snowflake Shuriken: Vexen sends out ice-constructs in the shape of sharply pointed snowflakes, which rotate like buzzsaws and bounce off their surroundings to attack the opponent multiple times. Gallery Frozen_Pride_KHII.png|Frozen Pride|link=http://www.khwiki.com/Frozen_Pride Ice Needles.gif|Ice Needles ReplicaAttacks.gif|Blizzaga + Replica Attacks Snowflake Shuriken.gif|Snowflake Shuriken Diamond Dust DS.gif|Diamond Dust Orbiting Ice.gif|Orbital Ice Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Square Enix Category:Disney Category:Male Characters Category:Ice Users Category:Organization XIII Category:Flight Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Magic Users Category:Summoners Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Scientists Category:Shield Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Portal Users Category:Air Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Memory Users Category:Information Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Geniuses Category:Nonexistent Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Tier 4 Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Immortals Category:Possession Users Category:Data Users Category:Information Analysis Users